leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu variants
There are many s found in the games, anime, manga, and TCG. The following are the main variants besides and gender differences. Surfing Pikachu Surfing Pikachu is a Pikachu with a surfboard. With this, it is able to wield the move . In the games Core series * Surfing on a Pikachu in , will result in a different overworld sprite being used. * The surfing Pikachu was featured in a minigame exclusive to , called Pikachu's Beach. This can only be activated in the original editions of the games by transferring a surfing Pikachu from other games. In the Virtual Console editions, only the starter Pikachu is needed. The Surfin' Dude there apparently also has a surfing Pikachu. * In the Generation II games, players may receive a Surf Pikachu via Mystery Gift; however, this item is very rare. * A surfing Pikachu can be found in . * Surfing Pikachu have been given out through distributions. * Players can obtain a Surfing Pikachu on Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon by beating the high score of "Big Boss" in Mantine Surfing. Surfing Pikachu OW sprite Y.png|Yellow Surfing Pikachu OW sprite GSC.png|Gold, Silver, Crystal Surf Pikachu doll GSC.png|Surf Pikachu doll (Generation II) Side series }} ]] * If a Pikachu uses in Pokémon Stadium (Japanese), Pokémon Stadium (English), Pokémon Stadium 2, Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, or Pokémon Battle Revolution, it will wield a pink surfboard. All of these games have certain requirements to get Surfing Pikachu or at least get a player's Pikachu to learn Surf (with the exception of Colosseum and XD) ** In the Japan-only , if the player clears the Master Ball division of the L1-30 Division with a in his or her party, the Pikachu can learn Surf. ** In the non-Japanese versions of , if the player clears the Master Ball division of the Round 2 Prime Cup with all Pokémon selected directly from a Game Pak, not saving the game during the challenge (continues are permitted), and ensures Pikachu participates in the final battle (the Pikachu can come from any Generation I game), they will be able to teach that Pikachu Surf. This does not occur in the Japanese version of the game (this game is known as Pokémon Stadium 2 in Japanese). ** In Pokémon Battle Revolution, after defeating Pokétopia Master Mysterial the player can download a Surfing Pikachu onto a game from the shop for free. It can be downloaded by multiple games, but no two Pikachu can be downloaded by a single card. * All of Lt. Surge's Pikachu and in and Pokémon Stadium 2 know Surf. * In Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire, after 1499 Pokémon are stored the player will receive an Egg with a that knows , and Surf. This Pichu, of course, can evolve into a Pikachu that knows Surf. Spin-off games of surfing Pikachu in ]] * This Pikachu variant was later seen in Pokémon Snap, appearing at the Beach. * The surfing Pikachu was also featured in Pokémon Dash in special courses. * The surfing Pikachu appeared in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. By typing in a certain code, a green surfboard is unlocked, which can then be used by Pikachu so he can play Gyarados's Aqua Dash. * A Surfing Pikachu doll can be bought from Shop 'N Squirtle in Pokémon Channel. * Surfing Pikachu were made available for Pokémon GO's first Community Day event. In the anime in the anime]] Puka is a Pikachu that seems to be based on this, making its only appearance in The Pi-Kahuna. Ash's Pikachu later appeared riding a surfboard in The Mystery Menace and Expedition to Onix Island!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the of Pokémon Adventures, was able to teach 's Pika the move through the use of to create a surfboard. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In Pokémon Pocket Monsters, one of 's rivals, , has a Pikachu with surfing skills. In The Fake Pikachu!!, he uses it in battle against Red's Pikachu. In the TCG Surfing Pikachu has been featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The following are cards named Surfing Pikachu. |type=Lightning|enset=Wizards Black Star Promos|ennum=28|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards|jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Uncommon|jpnum3=025/048|enset4=Rising Rivals|enrarity4=Rare Holo|ennum4=114/111|jpsetlink4=Rising Rivals|jpset4=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity4=Ultra-Rare Rare|jpnum4=089/090}} Flying Pikachu Flying Pikachu is a Pikachu with balloons. With them, he is able to wield the move . In the games Core series * The flying Pikachu can be seen in the opening of . * The flying Pikachu can be found in the Pokéwalker's . * The flying Pikachu was given out through distributions. Spin-off games * The flying Pikachu can be found in Pokémon Snap taking the name "Balloon Pikachu". * This Pikachu variant was featured in Pokémon Dash in special courses. * The flying Pikachu appeared in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. By typing in a certain code, a set of balloons are unlocked, which can then be used by Pikachu so he can play Pelipper's Circle Circuit and Salamence's Air Ace. * A flying Pikachu can be seen in the opening of Pokémon Puzzle Challenge, along with a . Appearance In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Last Battle VII, Chuchu flew with Pika and their Egg, lifting them in the air by using balloons wrapped to her body. In the TCG Flying Pikachu has been featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The following are cards named Flying Pikachu. |type=Lightning|enset=Wizards Black Star Promos|ennum=25|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards|enset3=Rising Rivals|enrarity3=Rare Holo|ennum3=113/111|jpsetlink3=Rising Rivals|jpset3=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity3=Ultra-Rare Rare|jpnum3=090/090}} |type=Lightning|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} Cosplay Pikachu In the games Core series In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player will be able to receive a unique female Cosplay Pikachu, which has a black, heart-shaped mark near the end of its tail. This event occurs after the player takes part in their first Pokémon Contest Spectacular. This particular Pikachu is able to be dressed up in five different costumes corresponding to each kind of Contest stat ( ness, , ness, ness, and ness) and learn exclusive moves which are linked to these stats. Cosplay Pikachu can switch costumes anytime by going to any Contest Hall in the Hoenn region and talking to the in the rightmost back room. This Pokémon Breeder can also remove the costume. Unlike other Pikachu, Cosplay Pikachu is in the , meaning it cannot breed. It also cannot evolve into . Pikachu in a cap In the games Core series The first six cap-wearing Pikachu are -exclusive Pokémon that debuted in Pokémon Sun and Moon, and are being distributed in celebration of the Pokémon anime's 20th movie, and by extension, the anime's 20th anniversary. Like Ash's Pikachu, these Pikachu are always male and cannot evolve. They also have access to the exclusive Z-Crystal, Pikashunium Z, and its Z-Move, . A seventh Cap Pikachu, wearing the hat Ash wears in the twentieth movie, debuted in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and is distributed via QR Code on a special Pokémon Ga-Olé disc. In America, it was distributed via a QR Code that was given to those who pre-order tickets for the 20th movie. Partner Pikachu In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!, the starts their journey with a Pikachu. Though it cannot evolve, it has higher stats than a regular Pikachu and can be taught special moves related to other common Pikachu variants. Other Games Core series games Singing Pikachu A Pikachu that knows was distributed to promote the new Japanese Pokémon anime ending theme which involved Pikachu singing. Artwork was released as well. Pokémon World Championships 2011 Pikachu A special skating Pikachu wearing a hat is featured on official artwork for the Pokémon 2011 World Championships, including the promotional C-Gear skin. Spin-off games Pokémon Snap * Pikachu on a stump is a special Pikachu found on the Beach in Pokémon Snap. The player can encounter two Pikachu sitting on a set of stumps after forcing a wild out of tall grass. * Pikachu on a ball is another special Pikachu found in Pokémon Snap. In the Tunnel Pikachu will jump on top of a rolling if startled by the player, and playfully keep it rolling until the Electrode stops in a ditch and explodes, shocking the Pikachu. * Speed Pikachu is a special Pikachu found along the River in Pokémon Snap. Taking a picture of this Pikachu will cause it to use to dash across a small field, making it one of the hardest Pokémon to get a picture of. * Pikachu on Articuno is another special Pikachu found in the Cave in Pokémon Snap. After rescuing a Pikachu from a and having hatch by playing the Poké Flute, near the exit, Articuno will be seen flying towards the player with Pikachu on its back. PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, Pikachu uses a snowboard to play by using a code. has featured several variants of Pikachu throughout its life cycle. They are listed below. Several variants of Pikachu have appeared in Pokémon GO wearing different hats. These variants are released for limited events. During the events, all wild Pikachu appear as the variant and Pikachu appear more commonly. Pichu and Raichu also have parallel variants. Variant Pichu can be obtained by hatching an obtained during the event, and any variant Pichu or Pikachu that is evolved will retain its form. * Holiday Pikachu: first released for the Holiday Season event, from December 12, 2016, to January 3, 2017. It appeared again the next year, from December 21, 2017, to January 4, 2018, with the special move . * Pikachu wearing a party hat: first released for the Pokémon Day event, from February 26 to March 6, 2017. It appeared again the next year, from February 26 to 28, 2018, with the special move Present. * Pikachu wearing Ash's hat: first released for the first Anniversary event, from July 6 to 24, 2017. * Pikachu wearing a witch's hat: first released for the Halloween event, from October 20 to November 2, 2017. It appeared again the next year, from October 23 to November 7, 2018. * Summer Style Pikachu: first released for the second Anniversary event, from July 6 to 31, 2018. * H.F. cap Pikachu: first released for the H.F. Custom Tie-In event, from October 5 to 7, 2018. File:Pokémon GO festive hat Pikachu.png|Holiday Pikachu File:Party hat Pikachu GO.png|Pikachu wearing a party hat File:Pokémon GO Ash Pikachu artwork.png|Pikachu wearing Ash's hat File:Pokémon GO Halloween 2017 artwork.png|Pikachu wearing a witch's hat File:Pokemon GO Birthday 2018.jpg|Summer Style Pikachu Anime Pikachutwo Pikachutwo was cloned from Ash's Pikachu, and battled against it in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Pikachutwo was also central to the plot of Mewtwo Returns. The fur on Pikachutwo's ears are colored similar to a Pichu's. Puka As mentioned above, Puka is a Surfing Pikachu that appeared in The Pi-Kahuna. Puka is at least twenty years old, having been first found on a beach on the Seafoam Islands by surfing enthusiast Victor shortly after he failed to conquer a large wave, "Humunga-Dunga". Puka is noticeably older than any other Pikachu seen in the anime, and has blue eyes rather than the regular dark brown eye color. Sparky Ritchie owns a Pikachu, nicknamed Sparky. It is distinguished from other Pikachu by a scruff of fur on the top of its head. Blue Orb-possessed Pikachu Ash's Pikachu was possessed by the Blue Orb in the anime in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. This caused his eyes to glow red and he became covered in markings similar to 's. TCG Captain Pikachu depicts a Pikachu wearing a pirate hat. The following are cards named Captain Pikachu. |type=Lightning|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} Shopping Pikachu depicts a Pikachu with a shopping basket. The following are cards named Shopping Pikachu. |type=Lightning|jpset=L-P Promotional cards|jpnum=079/L-P}} Other Snow Pikachu As an joke in 2008, Game Freak announced that it would move to the to help save snow Pikachu from s. Game Freak's website was also changed to incorporate an image of a snow Pikachu, which was a . Ash's Pikachu made a snowman in the shape of itself on the cover of Pikachu's Winter Vacation Soundtrack, which also appears in Pokémon Channel. In the Pokémon Dream World, a Snow Pikachu was featured as a piece of Décor in the Winter Catalogue 2011. During the Holiday 2014 promotion on the online Pokémon Center store, a Snow Pikachu was one of the special plushes. The Pikachu balloon in the 2015 features a scarfed Pikachu holding a snow Pikachu in a . One Trading Card features a Snow Pikachu, being built by two . File:Snow Pikachu.png|A picture of a snow Pikachu from Game Freak's website File:PikachuWinterVacationSoundtrack.jpg|Pikachu's Winter Vacation Soundtrack cover File:Snow Pikachu Channel.png|Snow Pikachu in Pokémon Channel File:DW Snow Pikachu.png|Snow Pikachu Décor item 2015 Macy Thanksgiving Pikachu balloon.png|Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade balloon Related articles Category:Variant Pokémon it:Varianti di Pikachu